Now that it's raining more than ever
by paperdragons503
Summary: Sequel to Told You I'll be here forever. It's the Monday after Peter's master plan to get his frienship with Chrissie back on track & Ned is anxious. After all a lot can happen in 2 days. But everything's fine now...isn't it? Based off Spiderman homecoming.
1. chapter 1

_Hi everyone. Welcome to the sequel to "told you I'll be here forever"._

 _Sorry for the delay in posting._

 _The plan had been to take a break for a few weeks to cover my holiday and give me some time to write some new chapters._

 _But I was experiencing some pretty bad wrist pain the day i uploaded the last chapter and by the morning it was excruciating._

 _Turns out I've got a case of tendonitis...and its in my writing hand, so no writing for me these past 6 weeks :(_

 _I'm now at about 85% functionality so thought it was time to start again._

 _But my typing speed and the amount of time i can type for is limited so updates on this story may be a little slow while i recover._

 _I managed to write 6 chapters before this all happened so fingers crossed it's all sorted by the time io get to chapter 7!_

 _For now i hope you enjoy chapter 1 and I'll be back with an update next Sunday._

8am on Monday morning and Ned was pacing anxiously outside the doors of Midtown High School waiting for two of his best friends to show up.

He was in no doubt after leaving Peter's apartment on Friday night that Chrissie had at least heard part of their conversation and that she was gearing up to start the mother of all rows with their best friend.

Ned felt bad that because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time he had made the situation worse between the two of them. He had wanted to fix things but now that Chrissie knew Peter was keeping a secret from her and was asking Ned to help cover it up he had a feeling that things were going to get a lot worse before they got better.

As soon as he'd gotten home that evening he'd texted Peter trying to find out what had happened but once he heard the rain pattering against his bedroom window and heard the news stating a storm was on it's way he knew he wouldn't be hearing from his friend for the rest of the night.

Everyone in their close circle knew of Chrissie's intense fear of storms and how she and Peter would hide themselves away until the storm died down. In one respect Ned felt bad knowing that Chrissie would be frightened, in another he felt better about the whole situation, knowing it was the perfect opportunity for Peter to talk to her and finally sort everything out.

Ned had gone to sleep that night hopeful that his friends may finally be back on track - it was when he woke up the next morning (and then the next) with no contact from either of them that he started to panic a little.

That panic had eased just a little bit when he'd gotten to school that morning and MJ had told him her part in Peter's plan to make it up to Chrissie.

He'd spent the best part of 10 minutes pouting at her for not telling him in the first place and making him worry about it all weekend but ultimately he was glad that things seemed to be on the mend between Peter and Chrissie.

After all if MJ was involved Ned was certain that the two would be best of friends again and he could finally apologise for whatever part he had played in causing such a massive rift between the two of them.

Ned hated the idea that Chrissie may hate him for agreeing to keep Peter's secrets from her and he couldn't wait to apologise to her.

He also couldn't wait to ask Peter the million and one questions that he had about Spiderman.

And to try on the suit of course but he couldn't do any of that until the pair of them showed up.

All of this waiting was making him anxious!

By 8.15 when they still hadn't shown up he began to pace backwards and forwards, biting nervously on the corner of his fingernails, an action which caused MJ to groan in disgust whenever she looked up from her book and saw him doing it.

"Dude, just stop. Not only is that disgusting but your making me dizzy. Just stay still and leave your fingers alone!"

"I can't MJ! Not until I know where they are. If both of them have made up like we expected them to then they should have been here 15 minutes ago. Look around MJ. They're not here! Something is wrong - I know it!"

"Maybe she finally killed him and dumped his body in the woods and that's why you've not heard from either of them."

"MJ!"

Ned's anxious shriek caused MJ to grin ever so slightly as she put her book down and stared at him. She knew messing around with him like this was a little mean but Ned made it so easy - like shooting fish in a barrel!

"Come on you have to admit that it is a possibility. Even with his master plan Peter has been acting like an ass lately."

Ned spluttered, trying to come up with some way to defend his friend, but he couldn't not really - after all Peter had been an ass, especially to Chrissie.

Anxiously be began to bite on the corner of his thumbnail again completely ignoring MJ's look of disgust.

"You don't think she's actually killed him do you?"

MJ didn't even bother to answer she just rolled her eyes and went back to her book, muttering something under her breath which sounded suspiciously like "boys are so stupid" but Ned was too preoccupied looking out for Peter and Chrissie to pay much attention.

By 8.20 with only 10 minutes until school started Ned was really beginning to panic wondering if something had happened to the two of them.

Neither Peter or Chrissie were ever this late to school - what if something had happened over the weekend?

What if they'd had a massive fight and stopped talking to each other?

What if Peter had been so upset he'd gone out as Spiderman and done something that had got himself hurt? What if...

Suddenly Peter was standing right there in front of him, looking a little worse for wear but-

"Oh thank God! You're alive!"

He yelled excitedly and rushed forward, practically crushing Peter he was hugging him so tightly in relief he barely registered Peter patting him on the shoulder and breathlessly asking him to let him go.

"When we didn't hear from you after this weekend MJ was sure that Chrissie buried your body in the woods somewhere!"

Peter looked around his best friend to stare at MJ who casually raised an eyebrow at him, as if daring him to say that she was wrong.

"Seriously MJ?"

"What? Even with my help there was the potential for you to still screw it up. By the way if she had killed you and buried you in the woods I would totally be her alibi."

Ned laughed nervously, before taking one look at MJ's face and realising she was telling the truth.

With a gulp he stopped laughing and turned his attention back to Peter - just Peter.

He frowned deeply.

"Dude where's Chrissie? Now that you two have made up shouldn't you be walking to school together like usual."

Peter's mood shifted completely and he began to shuffle from foot to foot while rubbing at the back of his neck - a clear sign that he was nervous about something.

Ned felt a shiver go down his spine at the look on his friend's face.

"Peter..."

"Um yeah about that-"

Before he could even say anything MJ's phone pinged letting her know that she had an incomming text message and the two broke eye contact.

Peter watched as she read it and her face slowly changed from disinterested to irritated.

She gave a huff and quickly threw her book into her bag with one hand while furiously texting away with the other.

The second her eyes locked with Peter's again he knew exactly what had happened and who was texting her.

"Dumbass." She spat as she pushed past him, not so gently knocking his shoulder as she made her way to the drop off area located at the front of the school.

Peter sighed deeply knowing exactly what was going on, Ned however just stared after her mouth open in shock wondering what the hell just happened.

 _Ok MJ was never really the nicest person, especially first thing in the morning but this was something else!_

After a couple of seconds of staring he turned back to Peter.

"What the hell was that?!"

Peter sighed again, his shoulders sagging in defeat as he leaned heavily against the side of the school building.

"That." He started before running his hands through this hair in exasperation.

"That was Chrissie telling MJ what happened this weekend and how she doesn't want to see me anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi

Thank you to every one who read chapter 1.

And thank you also to everyone who wished me a speedy recovery - it'll be a 3-6 month recovery time but no more wrist brace so fingers crossed I'll be able to do a little more writing than I thought!

Anyways here is chapter 2!

I hope you like it and I'll be back with chapter 3 next week.

I'm off to see the brilliant Ed Sheeran at Wembley on Sunday so there will be an early update...or two...so keep in eye out :P

* * *

MJ just made it to the drop off zone in time to see Chrissie get out of her car.

"See you at 3.45 Jack!" She called back cheerily with a bright smile and a happy wave.

But the moment the car was out of sight MJ saw her face fall and her eyes grow sad again.

Suddenly Chrissie was back to the way she was weeks ago - she'd even gone back to wearing a turtleneck to ensure that the mystery scar on her neck was completely covered rather than trying to hide it behind her hair.

One look at her face told MJ that she wasn't happy at all but damn it MJ wasn't either!

 _This plan was supposed to be foolproof!_

She'd warned Peter that they were supposed to sort their shit out and get back to normal or else.

Now she was looking at a best friend who actually looked worse for having Peter fully back in her life - however brief that moment had been.

Because MJ was certain beyond a doubt that Peter's master plan had worked - there was no reason why it wouldn't have.

Especially after MJ had spoken to Chrissie on Saturday morning and she knew that Chrissie was willing to forgive him in a heartbeat just to have her best friend back rather than go through the pain of being angry at him all the time.

She'd really thought that everything was going well so to get a text from her best friend asking her to meet her at the drop off zone so that she wouldn't have to see Peter had annoyed the hell out of her.

More than that - she was hurt.

Peter had promised that he would fix this and he hadn't.

That had hurt more than she thought it would and when MJ was hurt she got angry.

 _And she was going to make sure that both of those idiots knew just how angry she was about it!_

She'd tried to get them to resolve it on their own but now it looked like she'd have no choice but to fix it for them.

Dude! What the hell?!" MJ threw her hands up in to the air in exasperation, shouting out to her friend the moment she stepped out of her car.

"Good morning to you MJ."

Chrissie's sarcastic response as she walked past her friend and in to the school building caused MJ's eyes to narrow in irritation.

"Not after that text it isn't. What the hell happened?! When I left on Saturday everything looked like it was going to be fine."

"Well it wasn't."

MJ snorted loudly in disbelief as she fell in to place next to Chrissie, making a note of the fact that she was heading straight towards her locker rather than heading towards Peter's where the group usually met up at the start of their day.

Even when the two weren't as close as usual meeting at Peter's locker remained part of their routine.

If she wasn't going then she was avoiding him, and Ned, on purpose. So something was definately up.

And MJ wasn't going to give up until she found out.

"Bullshit. I helped Peter come up with that plan so I know it was perfect."

Chrissie rolled her eyes at her.

"Pretty high opinion you have of yourself there MJ."

The bitterness in her tone was enough for MJ to stop in her tracks - Chrissie was happiness and light, not bitter and twisted.

W _hatever had happened it needed to be fixed right now!_

The role of dark and twisty had already been filled in their little group and she wasn't going to stand by and let Chrissie turn in to her.

There was only room for one and MJ wasn't planning on changing any time soon- this needed to be resolved ASAP.

Grabbing Chrissie's arm she dragged the protesting girl in to the nearest empty classroom and blocked the door.

"MJ! What the hell are you doing class starts in less than 10 minutes! Let me go!"

Chrissie tried to push past her but MJ stood firm, her arms crossed over her chest and her feet firmly planted on the ground, a determined look across her features which told Chrissie there was no way she was getting out anytime soon no matter how much she protested.

"Come on MJ I have a Spanish test first period."

"Well then you'd better talk quick."

Chrissie raised a curious eyebrow and leaned back against one of the desks, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at her friend.

"Ok since when did we become the kind of friends who did this?"

"Since you stopped talking to the one person who you could talk to about stuff like this."

"You really want to do this?"

"You and I both know I'd rather set my hair on fire than talk about this shit but it's gotta be done. Now neither of us are leaving this room until you spill - so you'd better start talking."

Chrissie threw her hands up in to the air in exasperation.

"Fine! But I don't know what you want me to say! You know the plan, you know what happened. I don't get why we're talking about this!"

"We're talking about this because something obviously went wrong. That plan was flawless and I know that you wanted to forgive Peter even without him pulling out all the stops to make it up to you. So I don't understand why you're here today trying to avoid him, acting like you want absolutely nothing to do with him anymore. It doesn't make any sense Chrissie."

"Well maybe some things don't need to make sense-maybe I just don't want to see him that's all."

MJ snorted in disbelief.

"Even when he was breaking your heart by ignoring you, you never went out of your way as much as you have today to avoid him. No something happened - and if I was to take a guess it has something to do with that."

MJ pointed her finger at the point on her neck under her turtleneck where her scar was and Chrissie self conciously began to pull at the fabric covering her neck.

"You've not worn anything to cover that for ages now all of a sudden you don't want to talk to Peter and you're wearing turtlenecks?"

"It's got nothing to do with that." She muttered but the way in which she couldn't look MJ in the eye told her everything that she needed to know.

MJ sighed deeply and left her post at the door to stand next to her friend.

"Tell me. Please. I want to help, I really do but I can't unless you let me."

Suddenly Chrissie looked up and MJ was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

There was such sadness, such fear there that even MJ felt close to tears.

"Pleae Chrissie, let me help you."

Chrissie studied her face for a second before nodding her head.

"Ok. I'll tell you what happened"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi all!_

 _Not as early as an update as I had planned...and it's quite a short one. So I will be updating another chapter tomorrow._

 _I hope you like this one and I promise next chapter is a flashback so hopefully things will all become a little clearer._

5 minutes had passed and despite Chrissie initially saying she would tell MJ everything she had yet to say a single word.

Instead she'd shuffled foot to foot biting her bottom lip nervously, the look on her face telling MJ that she wanted to say something but she just didn't know how.

Knowing this wasn't going to go anywhere fast unless someone started talking MJ sighed deeply and started to prompt her in to saying, something, anything to end this torture.

"When I left Peter was his usual irritatingly adorable self, hanging about anxiously outside Macy's ready to go in and sweep you off your feet. So what happened?"

"I wouldn't say that he swept me off my feet but yeah it went well." She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and MJ couldn't help but smirk at the way her face had suddenly turned red.

Boy did good MJ thought before a deep frown settled across her face - until he messed up.

"So it was all good at the store - was it the show? Did he choose something really crap? Or did he snore all the way through it? I bet he did something stupid like-"

"No nothing like that. In fact he couldn't have done any better. I mean have you seen The Lion King? It's always been one of our favourite movies but the show - wow! It was amazing! Nothing like what I expected but I loved it! And we had the best seats in the place thanks to Mr Stark-"

"Ok ok, so no issues there." MJ cut her off as quickly as possible.

Both Peter and Chrissie were Disney nerds, MJ had learned early on no matter the situation you're better to cut them off as soon as possible or they will just keep on going.

Now that she'd established the show wasn't the problem the only thing left on the list was the restaurant.

"He said Mr Stark would get you in anywhere you wanted so if you were choosing there was no way he could have messed that up. But he must have screwed something over for you two to not be talking again. Let me guess he spent the whole time talking about Liz? Either that or he was a total klutz and did something stupid like knock over a dessert trolley and set the place on fire. Now that I believe. I've never met someone as clumsy as Peter Parker."

"Wasn't at the restaurant. Sure he knocked over a glass of water then almost head butted the waiter who tried to clean it up but nothing major. And he was a perfect gentleman the whole time - spent the whole time telling me how sorry he was filling me in on everything that had happened lately, he even pulled out my chair for me when we got to the table and opened the door for me...it was sweet."

Chrissie's blush deepened and MJ couldn't help but smirk at the far off misty look in her eyes.

It just confirmed to her that no matter what her friend said she had it bad for Peter. It also gave her hope that whatever had gone down between them it could be fixed. She just needed to figure out what happened and fix this thing between them once and for all before it truly got of hand.

"Ok so everything went according to plan - shopping trip, show and dinner thanks to Mr Stark. You guys got the subway back and then spent the rest of the night watching Disney movies with Aunt May..."

MJ trailed off, noticing Chrissie wince slightly at her words as the far off look in her eyes disappeared and was suddenly replaced with tears, her wistful smile quickly turning in to a frown.

"That was the plan-"

Suddenly it hit her and MJ's eyes narrowed in anger.

"He went off script didn't he? It was just supposed to be Macy's, the show and dinner before heading back to May's apartment. The plan was foolproof, the only way it could've gone wrong was if he went rogue. What did he do?"

Chrissie took in a deep shuddering breath, as if she was building herself up for something major, before saying the 5 words which later would make MJ curse that boy and his inability to follow what was supposed to be a foolproof plan.

Unfortunately the fool in charge of that plan was Peter Parker and he could not help himself but to sabotage a good thing when he had it.

"He took me to the park."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi_

 _I hope you all liked the last chapter. As promised here's chapter 4!_

 _I hope that you like this and that it starts to fill in some of the blanks - it'll all start coming clear what happened soon!_

 **Flashback to Saturday**

Before Peter had started his internship and everything had gone to shit, this had been a normal part of their routine - walking in the rain in Central Park. After all it was one of Chrissie's favourite things to do. So despite his aversion to Manhattan in general ("there are perfectly good parks in Queen's Chris -why do we need to go all the way to Manhattan?" "Because I said so Peter!"). Peter would throw his arm around her shoulder and she'd wrap an arm around his waist, settling her head on his shoulder. Peter being slightly taller, he would usually hold the umbrella and the two of them would walk along chatting about whatever came to mind, sometimes for hours, until eventually one or the other would get bored and they would head back home.

This time was no different, Chrissie put her umbrella away and the two quickly fell back in to their old routine - only this time there was no talking.

The two of them had done enough talking that day and the night before that no words were needed - instead the two walked in silence, content to listen to the rain and watch the world go by as they basked in the warmth of being close to their best friend again.

As Chrissie walked, snuggled up to her best friend for the first time in months she had never felt more content, more peaceful than she did in that moment.

There were no need for words between the two of them - things were far from being fixed but she was happy and that was all she wanted.

They'd been walking for almost half an hour before the humming started - first Peter, then her. It took her a few seconds to figure out what they were doing but once she worked it out she couldn't help but grin.

Peter must have figured it out too because all of a sudden the humming turned to singing,

"I'm singing in the rain just singing in the rain,

What a glorious feeling I'm happy again.

Just singing, singing in the rain."

It was quiet - just loud enough for her to hear but to encourage her. He gave her a little nudge with his shoulder and she laughed a little before starting her part.

"You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart.

Maybe in magazines but you'll still be my star.

Because"

The grin on Peter's face as he joined in was so huge she thought it would split his face in two.

"When the sunshine's we shine together

Told you I'll be here forever,

Said I'd always be your friend

Took an oath that I'm a gonna stick it out to the end"

Chrissie's smile fell a little at that, and her voice petered out- sensing her discomfort Peter squeezed her hand tightly before pulling away and running a couple of feet away from her. She stared at him in confusion for a moment until he began to sing louder and it all became clear.

She gasped in shock and immediately covered her mouth, not believing where this was going

"Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we still have each other you can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under my umbrella ella, ella , eh eh

Under my umbrella ella, ella, eh eh eh eh"

Chrissie shook her head in amazement. She actually couldn't believe he was doing this. Sure the two of them had come up with the routine one night, fuelled by too many episodes of Glee and a lot of sugar, but never, ever had it been done in public. Now here she was, in Central Park, watching Peter dancing in the rain.

By this point Peter's impromptu performance had gathered the attention of quite a few people in the park - Chrissie couldn't exactly blame them, it certainly was a sight to behold, and she couldn't help but stop the blush from creeping up her face.

As if he knew what she was thinking he smirked in her direction and began walking towards her - the look on his face told her everything she needed to know.

"Oh no Peter - Don't you go dragging me in to this I don't-"

"You can run in to my arms

It's ok don't be alarmed

Come in to me

There's no distance in between our love."

As he danced around her she heard some people whispering and the blush on her face only grew. So did the crowd who'd all gathered to see what was going on.

Peter came back to eye level again and she saw the pleading look in his eyes and began to shake her head no - but the next thing she knew Peter was pulling her in.

People started cheering and despite herself Chrissie started to smile, finding the whole thing so ridiculous that she couldn't help but throw caution to the wind and join in.

Peter shot her a quick smile as the two stood side by side and launched in to the final part of the routine.

"Gonna let the rain fall

I'll be all you need and more

Because

When the sun shines we shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

That I'll always be your friend

Took an oath I'm a gonna stick it out to the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we still have each other you can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under my umbrella ella, ella , eh eh

Under my umbrella ella, ella, eh eh eh eh

By the end the two were standing face to face, so close that Chrissie could feel Peter's breath on her skin, so close that if she just leaned forward...

A/N: so what do you think? Got my inspiration from a little lip sync battle - you may have heard of it :P

And sorry for the cliffhanger - but the next chapter will be up on Sunday so not long to go!


End file.
